2Love
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: "You promised." There was nothing other then that, and he felt... betrayed... horrified, that his peace of mind had been pulled out from under his feet. They had broken their promise, what else would they break? - Slash, yaoi, KojiKoichiTakuya


Title: Love  
>Normal or Sexual: Normal<br>Rating: PG-T  
>Warning: Polygamous relationships, twinslash, yaoi, and small mentions of sexy times. If those even count.<br>Fandom: Digimon Frontier  
>Pairing: KojiTakuyaKoichi<br>Notes: More gooshyness. But don't worry, I have darker stuff comeing, I promise!  
>Disclaimer: I Don't own.<p>

This is one of 100 Normal Themes I'm doing. Each Theme has a different slash yaoi or yuri pairing, and are one to three pages long. Not all are Digimon. Check my page for more as I upload them.

* * *

><p>"It's hard finding you, when you don't want to be found, you know." Koichi jumped, twisting to watch his lover sit beside him on a swing, legs kicking back and forth in a fashion that was absurdly kid-like.<p>

"Takuya, you startled me." The older teen gave a wry, sad smile, wrapping his arms around the chains to his own swing.

"Koji is looking for you. He's worried sick, we both were when you just left and didn't call." Takuya ignored the comment, amber eyes boring holes into Koichi's skull in a way that was most uncomfortable.

He sighed, dropping his shoulders, and giving the teen next to him a look that begged him to leave, enough though that would never happen. Takuya was too stubborn, a trait that after seven years of knowing him had yet to be burned out. Between Koichi and his brother, they were sure it never would be. They were going to deal with that stubbornness until the day they died. Or the two gave up on him... something that the dark haired youth was terrified of.

"Do you remember that day, a few weeks after we came back?"

The sudden question left Koichi stumbling around for words, confusion wracking his mind. Why would his lover ask that? It was one of the best days of his life, the day that he was able to truly be free of his time as Duskmon, when he'd hurt his friends, his own two lovers and himself. When he didn't answer, the brunette continued.

"Do you remember how we cornered you? It was just the three of us, you, me, and Koji, and it didn't matter what happened, as long as we kept it that way, right?"

"Yes? But we are going back! You got the message and so did I, and Koji, and the others. We're needed again, and this time..." What if they corrupted him again, forced him to- no, he didn't want to think about it.

"Aw, come on man, this isn't like last time." Takuya smiled, gloved hands clapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh yes it is. It's dangerous, we could die, _you _could die." And if he did... who would be around to cheer his twin up when things went wrong?

"Yeah, so? We won't."

"We won't?" Koichi sighed, reminded again why he had wanted to be alone. Just a little bit of alone time!

"We won't." The sound of Koji's voice, startling him in the same way that Takuya's had, left the teen wanting to beat his head against something hard. Was it too much to ask that they not walk up behind him? It was bad enough waking up with one person cuddling his top half and the other his bottom...

"It'll be different, brother." Koji leaned down, resting his arms on his twin's shoulders, and then giving him an awkward hug.

"What makes you so sure?" He couldn't bring himself to resist when Takuya moved from his seat, awkwardly sitting in his lap and hugging him from the front.

"Well, for one, we're older. We're wiser, we're stronger... and we know that if the _evil _dark forces nab you again, we can just... fuck... their brainwashing out. Plus, we have each others backs, as tempting as it will be to let one of the bakemon eat Takuya..." Koji laughed as he was smacked by his blushing lover, nearly tumbling the three of them into the dirt.

"But-"

"No buts. You heard the man." Takuya smirked, kissing him lightly before taking his jaw in hand and turning him for a second kiss from Koji. He was starting to understand why Bokomon had insisted that he knew they were made for each other, especially when Takuya instantly started become less obnoxious and more tender the moment the situation deemed it as something good.

"Promise me this, at least. When we fight, if you guys care for me at all, you won't do anything stupid to save me. Promise me."

The two looked at each other and frowned, but nodded.

"I promise."

"Promise."

Koichi had expected more of a fight, but sighed happily and felt his worries fade somewhat. They had promised, and neither ever went back on their promises or broke them.

* * *

><p>Later, fighting with everything he had, in his strongest form no less, and ending up hanging from the claws of a digimon that he couldn't remember the name of, Koichi remembered that promise and was relieved. His form, tired and battered started to slip... and then he was dropped, landing with a thump as Takuya attacked, creating a diversion for his brother to jump in and grab him.<p>

It was the worst plan they had ever made, with all of them on their last dregs of energy, and him being the one that the digimon wanted the most, they should have left him. Instead they were all going to be killed, spirits taken away.

"Stop thinking like that." Koji muttered, reminding him of how well the other could read him like a book. He didn't respond until they were all, by some miracle, safe and licking their wounds in an old cave. The three of them tucked away from the rest of the group.

"You promised." There was nothing other then that, and he felt... betrayed... horrified, that his peace of mind had been pulled out from under his feet. They had broken their promise, what else would they break?

"We promised that if we _cared_ for you, we wouldn't do anything..." Takuya crawled over and leaned into him, mindful of both of their wounds, a move echoed by Koji.

"Yeah. We don't _care_ for you. We have something else for you, something better. Sorry, brother, but... you should've known we'd find a loophole."

"And I had my fingers crossed."

"Shhhhh, we weren't going to mention that, remember! Stupid."

Koichi blocked them out, wrapping an arm around each of them with a small sob. Of course they would, of course. Bending it, making it so that he had no choice but to be protected, it was just them being them, he couldn't blame them one bit. He should have known when it was agreed to so quickly.

He could have lost them... could have... As he cried softly, enjoying them holding him, he realized that it didn't matter, because he loved them too, would have done the exact same thing for either of his lovers. And it just meant that they would be fine, perfectly fine.

As long as no one allowed Takuya to make the plans again. Definitely.


End file.
